Fall in love with you
by Pami Li
Summary: ¿Recuerdas cuando no necesitábamos a nadie más? Cuando nunca estábamos solos. ¿Cómo es que terminé enamorado de ti? S&S, serie de drabbles con canciones de los BSB.
1. Incomplete

**Fall in love with you**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

******I**ncomplete**  
**

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken,__  
but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete.  
_

Una breve sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y niego con la cabeza lentamente. No puedo creer que de nuevo hayas aparecido en mi mundo, que por más que huya de tu presencia vuelva a toparme contigo de alguna forma.  
En esta ocasión, la peor de todas, es presencial. Puedo imaginar claramente el aroma que desprende tu cabello, escucho tu risa suave y transparente y, también, celo a aquel que te acompaña por poder estar tan cerca de ti en estos momentos.

Camino rumbo a la salida porque, como te he prometido, no debería acercarme a ti. Es curioso cómo mi promesa es rota cada cierto tiempo. La última vez fueron cuatro meses, pero la primera vez que recuerdo haberte visto fue con una diferencia de tres días. Sí, te vi en una de las fotografías que guardaba en mi habitación.

Siento tu mirada en mí y decido voltear para observar tus hermosas esmeraldas clavadas en mi rostro, sondeando, preguntando qué hago ahí. Me encojo de hombros respondiéndote que no lo sé.  
Porque es mi culpa, yo vine aquí cuando sabía que era probable tu presencia. Después de todo Naoko es más tu amiga que mía, y en aquella firma de autógrafos por su libro era muy predecible que vinieras en apoyo.

Paso lentamente mi mirada en todo tu rostro, leyéndote como siempre lo he hecho. Te preguntas si acaso no cometimos un error; yo también a veces pienso que lo hicimos, Sakura. Que nos dejamos llevar por lo malo del momento olvidando todo aquello que vivimos y donde fuimos felices.  
Yo te grité prometiendo no volver a aparecerme en tu vida en un lapso de un año, donde esperaba que me hubieras olvidado… y yo a ti.

Sonrío nuevamente ante la ironía; hoy, diez meses después de nuestra ruptura, yo estoy aquí, observándote, adorándote y amándote como el primer día.  
Y realmente rezo porque mi corazón no esté lo suficientemente roto para poder preguntar de ti unos meses más tarde y poder saber si en esa ocasión por fin pude olvidarte.

* * *

Tenía escritos estos drabbles desde hace meses. Una noche que me dio por escuchar sólo música de los BackStreet Boys, a quienes amo, adoro, idolatro y mucho más~, entonces comencé a escribir.  
Realmente no sé qué me dio que los dejé olvidados, pero los he recordado y aquí están. Subiré uno por semana, de todas formas ya tengo algunos.

La lírica del comienzo es de la canción que va por título de cada drabble: no es mía, no me pertenece y es sólo de dónde saqué la idea para escribir. No me maten ;_;

Todos serán universo alterno, con la pareja Sakura&Syaoran y no tendrán ninguna relación entre ellos, hasta el momento.  
Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, tal vez alguien quiera alguna canción en específico ;).


	2. I promise you

**Fall in love with you**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**I promise you**

_I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
with everything I am._

Beso tus mejillas y me llevo con mis labios las lágrimas que han caído por ellas, limpiando tu rostro de todo gesto de dolor. Reparando tu corazón de cualquier motivo de tristeza.

Abrazo tu frágil cuerpo y te acerco a mí, sintiéndote tan cerca. No puedo evitar estremecerme con los temblores de tu cuerpo por el miedo a sufrir.  
Me preguntas cómo comprobar lo que yo siento, temo responderte que no lo sé. Me es imposible explicarte con palabras todo el cariño que siento por ti.

Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y me acerco lentamente a ti; junto mis labios con los tuyos y te acaricio de la forma en que sé que demostraré lo que me pides hacerte ver.  
Yo te prometo que te amaré con todo lo que soy, que nunca te dejaré.  
Porque tú lo eres todo para mí.

Que te amaré, como amigo y novio. Como amante, esposo y acompañante.  
Por siempre

Te lo prometo.

* * *

La lírica del comienzo es de la canción que va por título de cada drabble: no es mía, no me pertenece y es sólo de dónde saqué la idea para escribir. No me maten, soy joven para morir ;___;

Además, dije que cada semana y aquí vengo después de dos. Soy un caso perdido, pero estaré menos perdido (se supone) después de este fin de semana ;)

Espero les guste.

¿Reviews?


End file.
